Back to the Second Dimension
by PandF785
Summary: Doofenshmirtz created a remember-Inator. And knowing Danville and it's irony, guess which kids get zapped by it? A story with action, sadness, romance and time travel.
1. Remembering that day

**So I absolutely loved the movie Across the Second Dimension and this is yet another one of the stories where they remember what happen. Enjoy!**

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Ah, Perry the Platypus. What an unexpected surprise. Of course by unexpected I mean COMPLETELY EXPECTED!" Doofenshmirtz was saying to Perry as he trapped him into a pencil. "I think I've already used that one. Anyways you're probably wondering why I trapped you in a pencil, huh? Well, I've never trapped you in a pencil and so there you go."

Perry rolled his eyes.

"What? You know, just because my ex-wife sends me checks every month doesn't mean I should spend a lot of it on a good trap for you, Perry the ExpectingMoreThenHe'sGiven-pus. Anyways, let me tell you about my newest scheme. Behold! The Remember-Inator! You see, I am a forgetful person so with a small zap of this Inator i can remember everything, from names to my failures etc. Here, watch." Doofenshmirtz pressed the button and instantly got zapped.

"AHHHHHH!" As much as Perry hated the evil scientist, he couldn't stand to see him in so much pain. "Phew, the pain is over. Hey I just remembered, today was our 150th battle! See, it works! You know what, we should celebrate by order-" At that moment Perry attacked Doofenshmirtz in the face. "Hey! I don't get why you care so much of this machine, I mean really? What's so evil about ti that makes you want to destroy it?"

Perry knew exactly why he wanted to destroy the machine and a flashback came to his mind.

_You know, if we had two Perrys, we could put a net between them and play Platypult Badminton._

_So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent"—I don't want your pamphlet!_

_Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?_

_I'm gonna bust my brothers and I'm gonna fail!_

_Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry._

"Was there supposed to a flashback in your head or something?" Doofenshmirtz said, cutting Perry's thoughts. "No matter. After you get zapped twice with this, you'll remember everything that ever happened to you in your whole life!" And before Perry could stop him, Doof zapped himself.

"AHHHHH!" Perry quickly pushed the Remember-inator over the edge of his building. Unfortunately, with such irony, when it hit the ground it zapped beams everywhere. And guess who just got hit on the other side of town?

* * *

><p>"I wonder what we're gonna do today Ferb?" Phineas was telling his brother in the backyard. "Usually, we'd be starting our things by now. Even Perry left before we came up with our idea." The beam of light struck the two boys at that very second.<p>

"AHHHHH!" The boys screamed at the same time. A few moments later, the pain went away.

"Well, that was strange," Phineas said. Isabella came running through the gate.

"What happened? I heard you guys scream!"

"I don't know. We both felt some pain."

"That's strange because I felt some pain too..." Isabella said thoughtfully. "So anyways, What'cha doin?"

"Well, we were still thinking about-" Phineas got cut off as another beam struck the three of them.

"AHHHHH!"

The moment the second strike hit them, the memories started flooding back to their brains. Isabella remembered kissing Phineas, Ferb remembered meeting their second dimension selves and Phineas remembered the fact that his pet platypus was a secret agent. Speaking of the pet platypus, he came up to them right now.

"Grrrrrrr." He said, causing the three kids to jump a little. Phineas looked at Perry.

"You. I remember. You're a secret agent."

**Please tell me what you think by reviewing please! :)**


	2. Meeting himself

**Because of all my free time, I decided to write another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it :)**

What was Doof thinking when he got zapped? Well, of course he remembered the 2nd Dimension. He remembered everything. From having a duet with himself to giving away his toy train. And meeting those two boys, what were they? Ah yes, Phineas and Ferb.

Doof was especially thinking about Phineas. Now that he thought about it, he looked a little like himself. The hair shape, the triangular face, the fact that he slouched sometimes...

"Ah, no matter. Now that I remember all this, I think I should go back to the Second Dimension! Just to see how the people are doing!" Doofenshmirtz said aloud, looking around for all the materials he needed.

* * *

><p>Perry's fear was confirmed. The boys remembered everything. He'd have to be sent away. And they'd never see each other again. If only he could say something besides Grrrr.<p>

"Hey, buddy. We can keep this a secret. So you won't be sent away. We can act like nothing ever happened so that Major Monogram won't know," Phineas said, smiling at his pet. Perry nodded. Did he have great owners or what?

"Hey where'd Isabella go?" Phineas said looking around for the black-haired girl.

"She ran back home," Ferb said.

Phineas ran out of the backyard before Ferb could explain why.

* * *

><p>"Okay, just need to put this piece and... there! It's working!" Doofenshmirtz said grinning as the portal slowly got bigger and bigger, eventually revealing the purple couch.<p>

"I never did switch those." Doof said thoughtfully then continued inside and Found Alt. Major Monogram.

"Hello Doctor Doofenshmirtz. Have you come to visit Doofenshmirtz? He came out of jail not too long ago and now he's a great leader! Here, we still have the ride. Enjoy. Nice talking to you. Bye!" He said, leaving Doof going in the ride without saying a word to him.

_He's Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof_  
><em>Bask in his glory<em>  
><em>Kneel at his feet<em>  
><em>You're in for such a treat<em>  
><em>He's Doofenshmirtz!<em>

"I guess they never changed that song, huh?" Doof thought to himself. He then found himself face to face with, well himself.

"You." Alt. Doofenshmirtz said, and not very kindly.

* * *

><p>Isabella sat in her room depressed. Major Monogram said no one would remember the day and well, now they remembered it. And Phineas would remember her kissing him. And what if he didn't like her back? She didn't want to ruin their friendship.<p>

_Knock,Knock,Knock._

"It's me!" Phineas's voice said. Isabella panicked. She didn't want to see him. What could see do? Where could see hide?

Isabella heard Phineas sigh. "I know you're in there Isabella! If you don't say anything in 5 seconds I'm coming in."

"Meap." Isabella whimpered. Phineas opened the door.

"Hey. Why did you leave?" He asked curiously.

"Wow. I can't believe that you don't know why I left. You're so oblivious!" Isabella said irritated.

"Is this about you kissing me?" He said coming closer to her. Isabella didn't look at him.

After a moment of silence, Isabella sighed. "Yes."

** I don't want to put a lot of Phinbella (Sorry guys) but considering that part in the movie, I decided to put some in. Review! :)**


	3. I'm your father

**I'm glad to see people are enjoying my story! But if there is anything you don't like or could be improved, please tell me in a review. Also, Alt. Doof will be known as Doof 2 and Normal Doof will still be known as Doof. Here's the next chapter :D **

"Hi, me!" Doofenshmirtz said, as a joke, not noticing Doof 2's narrowed eyes and cold glare.

"SILENCE!" Doof 2 said. Doof shut up. "Why are you back here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see how everyone was doing," Doofenshmirtz said kind of nervously.

"Oh. We're doing fine. I got out of prison not too long ago and now I'm ruling the Tri-State area again. But this time people can have more fun! I'm sorry for being so snappy at you, but lately people have been trying to invade us so...no hard feelings?" Doof 2 said hopefully.

"Of course not! How can I be mad at me?" Doof said.

Doofenshmirtz 2 was about to reply when suddenly a voice came out of no where. "Heinz, your son is coming in."

"Okay, Melanie," Doofenshmirtz 2 said.

"Wait, wait. You have an intercom?" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Yeah, we've had it for a while. Why?"

"Oh, because when I was mayor for like a day we didn't have an intercom and I kept-" Doofenshmirtz got interrupted by a kid coming in. A very familiar looking kid. One with a triangular face and red hair.

* * *

><p>Phineas smiled at her. "Isabella, how long have you liked me?"<p>

"Since the day I met you, like 6 years ago."

"You know, it's funny because I've liked you for that long too," Phineas said looking into her eyes.

Isabella looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really." He starting leaning closer, about to kiss her when the door opened to Vivian Garcia-Shapiro.

"What are you guys doing?" She said, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nothing! We were just about to-uh go to the backyard!" Phineas said, running out of the door.

"Mom! Look what you did," Isabella said with fury.

"I'm sorry Isa. I don't know what came over me. You can go with him." Isabella rushed downstairs to find Phineas.

"He must already be in the backyard." Isabella thought and ran across the street.

* * *

><p>"Hey father, I need some money for school lunch," The boy said.<p>

"Here you go, Phineas. 3:50. You can get a drink, too," Doof 2 said giving some change to Phineas 2.

"Thanks, dad. Oh, hey! I remember you! You're Doofenshmirtz from the other dimension!" Phineas 2 said.

"Yes, yes I am. You're his son?" Doofenshmirtz said pointing to Doofenshmirtz 2.

"Yeah, my mom told me after he got out of prison. At first she didn't want me seeing him, but after some time she let me go." He said, while Doof 2 patted his head.

Doofenshmirtz thought about the first dimension Phineas and how he looked a little like himself. "Hey, uh, Phineas. What's your mom's name?"

"Linda Flynn."

Doofenshmirtz recognized that name instantly. He dated her in the 80's...could it be possible?

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys again. I have some-uh work to do. Here's a portable Other Dimension-Inator so you can come visit, anytime!" Doof said giving Doof 2 the remote like object.

"Alright bye!" The two guys said as Doofenshmirtz returned home.

* * *

><p>"You know Ferb, we're not doing so good today. I mean really? We still don't know what to do. Perry already finished his miss- I mean Perry's already back and it's getting close to noon. There's gotta be something!" Phineas said.<p>

That when someone came in through the gate.

"Oh, hey Isab-wait. You're not Isabella. I remember you! You're that evil scientist, from that day. What are you doing here?"

"Yes I am that evil scientist. But you know what else I am? Your father, Phineas."


	4. Breaking ChooChoo

"Yeah, right. You, my father? I don't believe that," Phineas said rolling his eyes.

"I am your father. Really! I married your mom Linda," Doofenshmirtz said, trying to get the kid on his side,

"Hey guys! What'cha-" Isabella said coming in, then noticing Doofenshmirtz,"Doing here?" She finished glaring at Doof.

"I'm his father! I'm trying to explain to the kid but he's not getting me," Doof said, getting annoyed.

"Hey kids what are you guys up to today?" Linda asked coming into the backyard. She looked over to see Doofenshmirtz. "HEINZ?" She said in shock.

"Linda!" Doof said. Phineas looked at Ferb nervously.

"Um..do you really think this evil scientist is my dad?" He whispered to Ferb. Ferb shrugged.

"I've been trying to tell this boy, he is my son. Right?" Linda looked slightly worried but nodded.

"Yes, Phineas. This is your father." Phineas looked shocked.

"How could you make me with him? He's-h-he's evil!" Phineas sputtered. Linda smiled at this.

"Heinz? He couldn't hurt a fly." She said.

"Hey!" Doof said.

"No, mom really. He is evil! He's an evil scientist. We went to this other dimension and he's been fighting Perry and we fought these robots and then so Perry wouldn't get sent away we had to get our memory erased and Isabella kissed me and somehow we got our memories back!" Phineas said, taking a long breath.

"What imaginations! The only thing I can't believe is that Isabella had the guts to kiss you!" Linda said, causing both Phineas and Isabella to blush. "Anyways, it was nice seeing you Heinz, but I need to go to the antique store. Bye kids!

"Well, now what?" Ferb said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the 2nd Dimension...<em>

"Choo-choo. How's your day going? Mine's going great! I'll get to see Platyborg again in a few minutes. I haven' seen him in a while since Phineas and Ferb took him home. Oh, look there he is!" Doofenshmirtz was saying to his toy train. Platyborg came in but tripped over the random plant in the middle causing him to fall on to Doofenshmirtz's desk on the exact spot where Choo-choo was. Ironic, huh?

"Look what you did! Actually I should blame the author because she made you do this. CURSE YOU PANDF785!"

"Great job for breaking the forth wall dad," Phineas came in. Doofenshmirtz turned to Phineas, an evil smile going on his face.

"Phineas, I know what we're gonna do today. We're gonna take over the Tri-State Area!" Doofenshmirtz said.

"You're already ruling it."

"No, no, no. I meant rule the 1st Dimension Tri-State Area!" Doofenshmirtz smiled putting his hands up in evil delight.

"Why are you just standing there?" Phineas said.

"Dramatic effect, okay? Shut up! You're ruining the moment."

"Actually by you saying that I ruined the moment you're-"

"Just shut up please!" Doofenshmirtz said getting extremely annoyed now. He looked around and found the object he was looking for. The remote. Phineas looked worried. This wasn't good.

** Short, but hope you like it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. It wouldn't be tomorrow, but maybe Tuesday? Idk :p Review :)**


	5. A day in the park

After a long moment of silence, Doofenshmirtz spoke up. "So, Phineas,maybe do you want to come "hang out"with me today as kids these would call it? We could go for a walk in the park, get some ice cream maybe watch some street performers?"

Phineas narrowed his eyes. "Why would I want to go with you?"

Isabella and Ferb both looked surprised at his cold tone of voice. Phineas would always give a chance to anyone, even their biggest fan, Irving, who could be very creepy at times.

Doofenshmirtz looked hurt. "I know I'm not the father you've expected and your platypus being my nemesis doesn't make things better. But, please! Give me a chance. Your platypus always defeats me anyways. I'm the one getting hurt while he runs off to come back to you and act like a mindless platypus."

At that, Phineas started feeling guilt for him. He thought about it for a second. A day in the park couldn't do any harm. After all, he is his father. He couldn't be _that _evil. If his mom gave him a chance, then he should too.

"All right."

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Phineas was strolling in the park with his father. It still felt strange for him calling Dr.D his dad.<p>

"So, Phineas tell me about yourself. What are your interests?"

"Well, I love summer! And since it doesn't last forever, I like to make the most of every day. Me, Ferb and some of our other friends build crazy contraptions every day!" Phineas stated proudly.

"Crazy contraptions, huh? Must have gotten that from me," Doof said smiling. "Tell me about some of your friends."

"Well, there's Buford and Baljeet. They are frenemies, I guess. Buford always picks on Baljeet because he considers him a "nerd". But at times, I can tell he does secretly care for Baljeet."

"Haha, that kind of sounds like me and Per- um never mind. What about that girl? I think her names is Bella or something?"

"Oh, her name is Isabella. She's one of my best friends! Of course I really wish it would be more..." Phineas said, starting to think thoughtfully.

"What?" Doof asked.

"Oh! Um, nothing!" Phineas replied, realizing what he had said.

Doof smiled. "Nothing? Oh, alright...Oh, look some ice cream! Would you like some Phineas?"

Phineas hesitated for a second but then quickly nodded. "Yes,please. Can I have rocky road?"

"Oh wow, I enjoy rocky road too! Make one for me too." Doof said smiling down at Phineas.

Phineas smiled back, genuinly. He starting liking his father. They actually had a lot in common! _I guess Dr.D-I mean dad isn't so bad after all._

"So, Dad. Do you have any other kids?" Phineas asked, suddenly curious to know if he had any other step-sisters or step-brothers.

Doof smiled at the fact that Phineas had called him Dad. "Actually I do. Her name is Vanessa. She is 16 years old. She would be your older step-sister."

"Wow, two older sisters? I'd love to meet her! When can I?"

"Well, it's getting close to suppertime so I should probably get you back home. But how about tomorrow, I show you my home and Vanessa? If you'd like..."

"I'd love to!" Phineas said without any hesitation.

**I know you guys were probably expecting some big battle this chapter or atleast a mention on . But I'm gonna hold it off until next chapter, just to make you guys mad ;) But anyways, i hope you liked this chapter. I don't think Doof was completely out of character, but he does seem to have a softer side to Vanessa so he should probably have that with Phineas. Review! :)**


	6. Goodbye Roger

Alt. Doofenshmirtz had spent all night and day rebuilding the Normbots. Getting the materials wasn't easy considering the fact that people were everywhere congratulating him on giving up evil. He felt a slight guilt but it left the second he got it.

Phineas was not pleased. He thought his father had given up evil and so he gave him a chance. But now he wasn't gonna let him. He was nervous at first but then got over his fears and went straight up to his dad. "I'm sorry Dad but I'm not gonna participate in your scheme. I'm not evil like you and I thought you gave up evil but I guess not. "

"And I thought you were a great son but I guess not," Doofenshmirtz said looking hurt. Phineas winced a little at his words but his next words changed his feelings. "Don't worry, I planned in case something like this happened. I made...The Evil Maker! One zap of this and you'll be evil like me."

Phineas was too terrified to move and because of that Doofenshmirtz hit him with it and he instantly started changing.

"Phineas, how do you feel now?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Who cares? Hurry up and finish your whatevers so we can take over the first dimension Tri-State Area." Phineas replied.

Doofenshmirtz smiled evilly. "That's what I want to hear."

* * *

><p>"Melanie, I am going home now," Roger Doofenshmirtz was saying.<p>

"Alright, sir. Take care."

Roger Doofenshmirtz headed to his car. He turned the radio on.

_Bow chicka bow wow_

_That's what my baby says!_

_Mow mow mow!_

_And my heart starts pumping_

_Chicka Chicka chew wop!_

_Never gonna stop _

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

_I said Bow chicka bow wow _

_That's what my baby says!_

_Mow mow mow!_

_And my heart starts pumping_

_Chicka Chicka chew wop!_

_Never gonna stop _

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!_

__Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!__

___Gitchee Gitchee Goo means___

___That i love you baby! Baby! Baby!___

___Baby Baby Baby Baby!___

__"Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!" Roger sang out loud. "I wonder what happened to whoever sang that song."

He got out of the car and went inside his house. After relaxing for some time he got ready for bed. As he was about to sleep he heard a noise.

"Um..Hello?" He said nervously.

"Hello Roger. Don't worry, you'll be okay," The voice said. And that was the last thing he heard before everything turned black.

**Short, but hope you liked it :) Review!**


	7. Off to jail

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! And I'm not getting many reviews :/ Please review, because I need to know how good or bad I'm doing or if you have any suggestions, I could use them. Anyways here you go!**

_Knock knock knock!_

"Come in!" Doofenshmirtz said. It was 9:00 a.m. and Doofenshmirtz was just making a cup of coffee for himself. He saw Phineas come in.

"Hi, Dad! How are you doing today?" Phineas said.

"I'm doing good, just making some coffee for myself." Doof said.

"Oh, could I have a cup?" Phineas asked.

"Aren't you a little young to have coffee?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Doof hesitated for a second but then gave a cup to him. "Alright then. But be careful because it's very-"

"AHHH!" Phineas started screaming.

"-hot." Doofenshmirtz finished.

After a few minutes, the two had calmed down. Phineas didn't finish the coffee.

"Okay, let me just get my coat and then we can head over to Charlene's house to pick up Vanessa. Just wait here, okay?" Doof said.

"Alright!" Phineas said. He sat there waiting. Then he noticed a newspaper on the ground. He picked it up and started reading.

**Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz murdered.**

On Wednesday July 29, the mayor was found dead on his bed at his house. There was a knife found and a piece of dark brown hair. The police are trying to figure out who it belongs to but it's suspected that the crime could be

"Okay, let's go!" Doofenshmirtz said. Phineas let go of the paper. The two left the building and got into his car. As they drove off, Phineas looked outside his window just thinking about his father. He was slightly worried about him, but shook it off. before he knew it, Doof parked into a large yellow house in the hills somewhere. Phineas recognized this house.

"Hm, I kinda recognize this house." Phineas said thoughtfully.

"Oh really? Well I don't like to go here to often because I almost always see my ex-wife. And don't get me started on the things about she says about me when I come."

_Ding-Dong!_

"Oh, hello Heinz. Vanessa is just coming down. Say, I've seen you before," Charlene said looking down at Phineas.

"Yeah, I guess so." Phineas said, feeling kind of awkward. He was related to this lady, and he didn't feel like talking to her.

"Hi, Dad. Hi, um, who are you?" Vanessa said, coming to the door.

"I'll explain on the way. Bye Charlene!" Heinz said, eagerly trying to leave. The three got into the car.

Phineas looked over at Vanessa. He was sure he had seen her before..

"And so Phineas is your half-brother. Doofenshmirtz finished saying. Vanessa looked at him. Her eyes showed a glint of recognition but she said nothing.

_Wow, she's pretty. I know I've seen her before. Wait! I met her that day when we went around the world. The City of Love! her and Ferb were together. Ferb likes her! _Phineas was thinking to himself. _How come I never noticed these things before. Am I really that oblivious? _He could just imagine Isabella saying yes, yes you are. Isabella...Phineas started smiling stupidly at the thought of her.

Suddenly police sirens were going off. Doofenshmirtz looked worried, but pulled over. The cars stopped and then a police man came up to Doofenshmirtz. "Can I see your licence?" He asked roughly.

Doofenshmirtz showed it to him. The police took Doofenshmirtz out. "This piece of brown hair is your hair. You killed Roger Doofenshmirtz, you're under arrest."

Doofenshmirtz looked surprised. "What? No! he's my brother! I would never kill him! I just strongly dislike him and try to end his days of being mayor, but killing him is way too extreme for me! No please! I'm innocent!"

Phineas watched in shock as his father got dragged away into a police car.

**Wow, that was kind of hard to write. Sorry if i got any facts or things wrong. If you could tell me if i made any mistakes, that would be greatly appreciated. review! :D**


	8. I know what I'm gonna do today

**I love all the positive feedback I'm getting! Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to favorites and story alerts.**

Alternate Doofenshmirtz had seen the paper that day. He smiled at the fact that the police thought it was 1st Dimension Doof's fault for murdering the mayor. They were so stupid. It was moments like these that Doof was happy to have another one of him. Phineas was actually the one who killed Roger. Doof just left the brown hair there so the first dimension Doof could be blamed.

"Okay. Now that the mayor is out of the way, when are we gonna start the invasion?" Phineas asked oof. Doof smiled.

"Now."

* * *

><p>Vanessa luckily had her learner's permit so she drove Phineas back home. The two didn't speak a word. Phineas couldn't believe it. He had given his father a chance and what did he do? Kill his brother. Phineas never wanted to see his face again.<p>

Vanessa was also very surprised. But she had thought about it. Doofenshmirtz was evil but killing his brother was too extreme. Even for him. She had a feeling that it wasn't him. No matter what the police said.

"Here we are, Phineas. This is your house right?" Vanessa said.

"Yeah." Phineas said, not paying attention too much.

"Here, I'll come with you." Vanessa said. The two got out of the car and went into the backyard to see Ferb standing there.

"Oh, hey Ferb." Phineas said.

"Ferb?" Vanessa asked surprised to see the green haired guy there.

"Vanessa?" Ferb asked also surprised (and slightly jealous) to see her with Phineas.

"Oh, yeah. Um Vanessa is my half-sister. So she'd be your..." Phineas stopped for a second to think. "Hm. I just got in such a funk. Well, she's somehow related to you."

Ferb was very surprised at that fact. He was also upset considering the fact that liking Vanessa would be very strange because they were related.

"Yeah. You can leave now Vanessa. I'd like to be alone," Phineas said looking upset.

"Okay, well see you guys sometime," Vanessa said. She was getting into the car when suddenly she felt it go up. She looked down to see a robot holding the car and about to throw it.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she got thrown onto the sidewalk.

Ferb heard her scream and ran to her. That's when he noticed all the robots everywhere. He picked her up and that moment, got shot by a beam from the robots. Ferb suddenly felt all his energy slip away and he let go of Vanessa.

Phineas ran outside. His eyes literally bulged out at the robots. He saw Ferb and Vanessa lying on the ground. "Ferb?" He asked softly. No reply. "Ferb! Get up! FERB!" He started pulling at his brother but there was no reply. Phineas felt tears come up. His brother couldn't be dead. He couldn't! He had a whole life ahead of him. He said he wanted to be a movie director. He could have gotten married! Phineas never even told Ferb how much he meant to him. He was the guy who mostly built everything while Phineas got all the credit.

At that moment, Phineas was determined to fight back. For his brother.

"I know what I'm gonna do today!"

** Reviews make me smile as much as Baljeet's failed attempts to act cool.**


	9. He's back

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Means a lot when people tell me how good my stories are. Please don't hesitate to point out any flaws,or suggestions on what should happen next. You never know, I might just use an idea or two. Here's the next chapter!**

People everywhere were screaming and yelling and running in fright as the robots continued to shoot lasers and throw cars. Phineas was in the middle of downtown, constantly avoiding the robots. He went inside stores and took some supplies. Because the shopkeepers were gone, screaming in terror, Phineas left some change on the counters.

With some quick work, he was able to build a laser. He was surprised at how he was able to build it so fast without Ferb. His heart dropped a little at the thought of Ferb, but quickly turned into determination.

As he left outside the store he looked around. The robots kept shooting lasers, but now some people were actually wearing Doof Overalls. He started running. He shot his lasers at the robots and they started falling down. Then more robots noticed him. They fired beams at him. He avoided them, thanks to his invisible shield he put around his body. He always knew that would come in handy some day. **(A/N Just for the record, they never built one in the show or any of my stories. We'll just pretend they did.)**

"Hey, buddy! Long time no see." Phineas turned around to see himself. And by himself, I mean, Phineas from the second dimension.

"Hey! Did you come to help me?" Phineas 1 asked.

"No." Phineas 2 said smiling.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Phineas 1 said, feeling a strange fear of dread growing inside himself.

"Just a little something I need to finish," Phineas 2 said. He lifted up a black object and pointed it at Phineas 1. "You."

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz sat in the cold little room. He started bouncing a ball against the wall. "Ugh, I never deserved this! All the other times I was evil, I totally deserved this, but not now. Why would anyone think I killed my own brother? In fact, why am I talking to myself? I should really shut up and just think these thoughts."<p>

_Phineas probably hates me now. He probably believes the cops. Who wouldn't believe the cops, besides me. Oh man, and I was ready to take the two kids out for a movie, have some dinner. The two would have gotten along fine. Well now that dream's crushed. Now, I don't even want to be evil._

Doofenshmirtz sighed unhappily. And like usual, he bursts into song. A sad one.

_How could I be naughty, when I thought I was being nice?_

_Could I have been blinded to some little hidden vice?_

_Did my niceness not be enough then I thought that I should._

_I'm racking my brain here, I really thought I was good._

_I know they've got that hair_

_And I know they checked it twice,_

_But could they check it again, because it seems to me_

_I can be pretty nice!_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_Please tell me._

_Where did I go wrong?_

_Where did I go,_

_Won't somebody tell me?_

_Where did I go wrong._

Doofenshmirtz heard some footsteps. Then a sizzling of a laser. The door feel down. And in came a young boy.

"I came to free you of your innocence. Now come. We need to leave. Now. Before it's too late."

* * *

><p>Phineas felt nothing. He peeked his eyes open a little and saw the alternate Phineas on the ground. He opened his eyes completely and looked around, wondering what happened. Then he saw Isabella smirking.<p>

"You can build a roller coaster, travel through time, go to Mars, but you can't defend yourself from yourself?"

Phineas smiled back at her. "What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say I earned my Defend my Best Friend from Danger patch." She said.

"Is that even a real patch?"

"It-" Isabella was about to speak when Alternate Phineas got up. He smirked.

"You guys actually thought I was dead? Well that shows how much of an idiot you First Dimension People are."

"Hold it right there!" A voice spoke up. "Nobody hurts my son. NOBODY."

Phineas and Isabella turned to see Doofenshmirtz and a familiar green-haired boy.

"Ferb!"

**I could have written the song better, I know. :P But, there you go! Ferb is back, and Doofenshmirtz is out of jail. You guys must be wondering, when are they actually gonna go back to the second dimension? Well, t's coming soon. Review!**


	10. A little romance and fourth wall breakin

**Just a warning, there is gonna be some Phinbella. I know I said I didn't want to put a lot, but how could I resist?**

Alt. Phineas smiled at Doofenshmirtz's threat. "Take them away Norm-bots."

Instantly 5 Norm-bots came and picked up the 3 kids and Doofenshmirtz.

Alt. Phineas spoke up. "Wait."

Phineas looked over with a flicker of hope.

"Leave the girl here."

The Norm-bot threw Isabella on the ground. Phineas's eyes opened wide and he started squirming to get out of the Norm-bot's hard grip, but with no avail.

Alt. Phineas took Isabella's hand gently and then turned to the Norm-bots. "Okay, now take them away."

"No! Isabella!" Phineas started yelling.

But quicker than you could say 'Help', she was gone.

* * *

><p>Isabella watched sadly as Phineas was taken away. Oh, and the others. But her sadness quickly turned into fear as Alt. Phineas started pulling her with him. She didn't let go of his hand, as she was scared to make a move. No, not a flirting move.<p>

"So, Isabella. You like Phineas?" He asked.

"Um, yes." Isabella said nervously.

"Mhm. And it must have annoyed you when he was too oblivious to notice?"

Isabella suddenly narrowed her eyes."How would _you _know about his obliviousness?"

smiled. "You see Isabella, back in my dimension, Isabella liked Ferb. But Ferb was too oblivious too notice. I would always see her getting frustrated because he wouldn't notice her feelings for him. Of course it wasn't super obvious to see, but at time there were points where I wanted to scream at him 'She likes you!'. And because this is the other dimension, I thought it would be the other way around."

Isabella felt a sudden anger inside her. And Phineas noticed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tell me about it."

Isabella hesitated but then spoke. "Well, he knows now that I like him but... I guess that it was pretty annoying. I mean we were once in Paris! The City of Love! And he-he didn't notice me."

Phineas looked surprised. "He didn't? That's terrible!"

Isabella sighed. Phineas put his arm around her. Isabella felt a slight discomfort with his arm around her, but it quickly left.

Phineas looked into her eyes. "You know Isabella, you have beautiful eyes."

Isabella blushed."Thank you."

"I still can't believe he never noticed such a stunning girl like you in the City of Love. That is sad." Phineas said leaning closer to her. Isabella's face went redder. She started feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Phineas pressed his lips against hers. Isabella felt shock come over, especially when she returned the kiss. She couldn't believe she was kissing Phineas Flynn! Okay, not the Phineas from her dimension but still Phineas. She felt like there was nothing in the world but them.

* * *

><p>And where was Phineas? Not the one making out with Isabella, the First Dimension one. Well he was hanging on a chain above a boiling pit of lava.<p>

"Whoa, deja-vu ish," Ferb said.

"Yeah, but in the movie we were getting fed to a monster the size of a two car garage. This time we're just dangling up here," Phineas replied.

"You broke the fourth wall Phineas.," Doofenshmirtz said.

"Oh, sorry."

Phineas sighed. So this was how it was gonna end? At least he was with his brother and dad. But he felt sadness take over him as he realized that he would never see his Isabella again. Okay, technically she wasn't his, but if he ever came home alive, he would make sure to change that.

He saw some movement at the corner of his eye and that's when he saw it.

Platyborg.

**I said Phinbella, doesn't mean it was necessarily 1st Dimension Phineas with Isabella ;) Review!**


	11. Oh, there you are Perry

**Well, in this chapter you'll see just a bit of Perry :)**

Phineas wasn't sure what to expect. He just looked at Platyborg. Platyborg looked back with recognition. He walked in the other direction. Phineas sighed. He didn't really think Platyborg would help him.

Suddenly a large rumbling noise happened and the two kids and one adult looked to see the boiling pit of lava closing up. Phineas looked surprised and he looked up to see Platyborg giving him a little platypus smile. He got them out of the chains. Ferb bent down and petted Platyborg.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be helping the other Phineas?" As soon as Doofenshmirtz asked that, Platyborg got a sad look in his eyes. "Oh, sorry."

"Hey Platyborg, could you take us to this Dimension Ferb and Candace and the others?" Phineas asked him.

Platyborg started walking in a direction and the kids and adult followed him. Phineas observed the 2nd dimension. It was more calmer and happier. It still had 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz statues and pictures but it wasn't as scary or threatening.

He bumped into Doofenshmirtz. He realized that they had reached the Flynn-Fletcher house. The door opened to 2nd Dimension Ferb and Candace.

"Oh hello you guys! What are you doing back here?" Candace said cheerfully. She didn't look too different. She wore a black shirt and pants and her hair was just a bit shorter but not much of a difference. Ferb-2 stared back at them. Phineas guessed that he was still a man of little words.

"Do you know where Phineas is?" Phineas asked. "Your Phineas."

Candace looked slightly confused. "Well...no. We just thought he was with his dad. Why? Are you looking for him?"

Phineas looked at Ferb."Well actually, we know where he is,"

Candace looked happier. "Oh, where?"

Ferb spoke up. "Taking over our Tri-State Area."

* * *

><p>Perry was sleeping peacefully until he heard all the racket outside. He walked slowly to the door expecting to see Phineas and Ferb making one of their insane inventions. Then, he saw the robots.<p>

He ran outside into the backyard and looked at his surroundings. Robots were pointing lasers, picking up people, even sizing people for Doof-Overalls.

His watch made some beeping sounds and Perry put on his fedora.

"Finally, you're awake Agent P. the Tri-State area is being invaded by Phineas Flynn. the second dimension one. And the the second dimension Doofenshmirtz. You've got to stop him Agent P!"

Perry was just about to run when Major Monogram said something else that made him stop.

"And we know your secret. You can't hide it from us."

* * *

><p>".No. You're lying."<p>

Candace refused to believe the boys. Her little brother wouldn't do something that foolish.

Phineas was getting annoyed. This girl would be able to defeat Doofenshmirtz, yet she even refused to listen to them.

Ferb could tell that Phineas was trying his best. That's when he remembered the invisible shields had a special camera in it. He knew that the cameras would come in handy. he pulled out the camera and re-winded it until he came to a point where Phineas was talking to his alternate self.

"Here, we have proof." Ferb said, showing the camera to Candace.

The video was a little blurry considering Ferb was running but then came in view to standing up and smirking.

"You guys actually thought I was dead? Well that shows how much of an idiot you First Dimension People are."

Candace looked in shock as she saw her little brother giving the robots orders to take the boys away. Then the video went down to the ground and showed the video of with Isabella.

Ferb felt inside his shield and realized that the camera wasn't there. He didn't install it properly.

Ferb realized what was happening throughout the clip and he quickly shut off the camera before Phineas could respond to it.

Phineas looked up at Candace. Her face was in shock. Then it turned into determination.

"That's it. We're going to the first dimension. To change my brother back to normal!" She said confidently.

"Ahem," Phineas said.

"Oh, and,uh to save your Tri-State Area, too!"

**Short, but I didn't have much time. Review :)**


	12. Not giving up

**Wow, it's really nice to see people enjoying my story! Here's the next chapter :) Oh, and Isabella may be a bit OOC but you'll see why.**

Within a few minutes, the kids were able to create another Other Dimension-Inator. Doofenshmirtz was very pleased to see his son preparing the invention at such a young age.

The kids stepped through the portal and were shocked to see the place they were in.

"Oh, no," Candace said.

"We're too late," spoke the .

As they looked down at what was Danville, they saw people in Doof Overalls, everything looked threatening and there was a big sign that said DOOFVILLE.

* * *

><p>Perry was too late. He tried fighting robots, but they left and all that was left now was a horrible place called Doofville. The O.W.C.A. got shut down and Perry was forced to become a normal pet and move to a new place. The worst part was that he never got to say good bye to Phineas or Ferb.<p>

He soared through the sky in his jet pack, looking down at the place where he was brought up. He felt terrible. He had failed himself. He had failed Danville. Most of all, he had failed his family.

He kept flying but then he noticed some familiar figures. His heart soared and he flew down to them.

* * *

><p>Phineas felt a tear come down his face. He wiped it off quickly. Then he heard a little noise. One that he hadn't heard all day.<p>

"Grrrrr."

Phineas smiled. "Oh, there you are Perry."

Candice sighed."Well, I guess that's that, huh? We lost. Phineas won. That's it."

"NO!" A voice yelled out.

Everyone turned in shock to Ferb.

* * *

><p>Isabella looked out of the window of-<p>

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _

She smiled at seeing the people's misery. Ever since Alt. Phineas had blasted her with the Evil Maker, she had become more pleased with his work. Now that they were both evil, their relationship grew.

"Hey, Isabella," said coming next to her.

"Hey, baby," she replied, giving him a little flirty look.

Phineas smiled at her, then looked out the window. "Lovely sight?"

"Of, course. You, me and your father are ruling Doofville. Life's great."

Phineas continued staring outside the window. "With this much power, we could probably rule more. Like the entire Tr-State Area. Or maybe even the entire the entire U.S.A! Or the whole continent. Or the world!"

"Whoa, buddy! Let's just stay in the present, okay?" Isabella, said jokingly.

Phineas smiled back at her. She was so cute, he still couldn't believe the other Phineas never noticed her. Oh well, too bad for him.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. See you later," Isabella said, interrupting his thoughts.

Phineas gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then left the room.

* * *

><p>"We are NOT gonna give up. You think this is the end? There's always a way out of this mess! We can't give up right away! Giving up is NOT an option. Remember that day when we lost Steve? The lizard? We didn't give up. When we could have been stuck in space? We didn't give up. When Danville was considered naughty and Santa wouldn't give us gifts? We didn't give up. We didn't give up then, we will not give up now!" Ferb said determined.<p>

Everyone smiled at his speech. Phineas felt proud of his brother. That's when an idea came to his mind.

"That's it! We'll go back in time and fix this! We can make it so that none of this ever happened!" Phineas said, excitedly.

"That could work!" Candace said.

"All right everyone, we're gonna need a blow torch and some peanut butter!"

**I need to make these chapters longer. -.- But I hope you still liked it, and review! :)**


	13. Back in time

**So, in this chapter there will Phineas 1 and 2 and Ferb 1 and 2. The 1 will be future, the 2 will be past. Sorry if this confuses you. :s**

"Alright you guys. We're all set." Phineas said. The time machine they built looked exactly like the one in the museum. Well, was in the museum. Before it got destroyed.

Alt. Candace, Alt. Ferb, Platyborg, Perry, Ferb and himself got inside the time machine.

"Back to this morning!" Phineas said, as he pulled the trigger.

_Flash!_

* * *

><p>The 2nd Dimension people stayed by the time machine and kept watch, while Phineas and Ferb ran off to find themselves. Perry went off for a little mission himself.<p>

"I wonder what we're gonna do today Ferb?" Phineas 2 was telling his brother in the backyard. "Usually, we'd be starting our things by now. Even Perry left before we came up with our idea."

Phineas 1 looked up. No beam or anything happened like last time. Maybe Perry fixed that.

"Hey? Is that another me?" Phineas 1 heard Phineas 2 say. _Oh, dang! They saw me!_

"Um, hi Phineas. I'm you but from the future," Phineas 1 said.

"You look awfully young to be from the future," he replied.

"Well, it's really hard to explain. Let's just say, your platypus saved your life."

"Haha, he's a platypus. They don't do much," Phineas 2 said.

Phineas 1 smiled. "Whatever you say." That's when he noticed a familiar girl starting to leave her house. He needed to tell something important to himself, quick.

"You're starting to fade!" Phineas 2 said.

"Oh, dear. Not much time. Listen, Phineas. You like Isabella, don't you?"

"Well...yes. Why?"

Phineas 1 saw the girl getting closer to their backyard. "Ask her out! Don't worry about how she feels. Stop being oblivious to her and start noticing things more! That's all I can say. She likes you, so ask her out. She won't reject."

That's all he said before he completely faded away. The bad future gone with him.

* * *

><p>Phineas looked confused as he saw himself fade away. But what really surprised him was the advice he gave about Isabella. He turned to Ferb. "Is it true? Does she really like me?"<p>

Ferb gave him a thumbs-up. Then she came in.

"Hi, Phineas. What'cha doin?"

Phineas noticed her in a new light for once. He noticed her just say Phineas. Not Ferb. He noticed the way she said his name, dreamily. He noticed how she looked straight at him, as if there were no one but the two of them in the backyard. Honestly, he thought she was an angel from heaven.

"We-we aren't doing anything. Not uh yet." Phineas found it really hard to talk to her now.

"Oh, well would you like to come see a movie with me, Phineas?" Once again, Phineas. Not Ferb.

"Sure, that's be great!" Phineas said, a little too quickly. He mentally slapped himself for acting like this. "I'll, uh, pick you up at 7?"

"Alright! See you then!" Isabella left smiling.

Phineas let out a breath of air. Ferb gave him a look.

"What? I'm having a hard time processing this. But..I think I just accepted to go on a date with her. I'm going on a date with Isabella."

Phineas realized what he said aloud. "Wait a second..I'm going on a date with Isabella. I'm going on a date with Isabella! I'm going on a date with ISABELLA!" Phineas smiled as he ran inside his house. He knew what he was going to do today!

* * *

><p>Little did Phineas know, there was a person watching him. He had come from the bad future and he narrowed his eyes at Phineas. He knew what he was gonna do today. Stop Phineas from what he was gonna do today.<p>

**THE END**

****** Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you liked it :D**

**Okay, just kidding. It's not done yet! Fooled anyone? idk. Review! :)**


	14. Ready for the date

**Would have got this earlier but it didn't save properly and had to restart -.- Anyways, first part is what happened with Perry and Doof (:**

Perry saw his present self about to enter the room where Doofenshmirtz would be. He ran over, tackled him and then made a motion to tell him to stay there. He ran inside to see Doof. Perry already made himself a plan. He would simply stall Doof long enough until he would start fading, then let the present Perry finish the job.

He went inside to see Doofenshmirtz trap him in the pencil again. Doofenshmirtz went on about him showing being expected and that he trapped Perry in a pencil.

Perry quickly went number 1 on the ground. Doofenshmirtz looked annoyed.

"Perry the Platypus! I'd think you would know where the washroom is. Great now I have to clean this up. Ugh, I'll be right back."

As soon as he left, Perry got out of the pencil quickly and decided to stall even more.

when Doof came back, he was not pleased at the sight. "Look what you did, now Perry the Platypus! You ruined this place!"

Perry had torn up the couches, smashed all the glass and even broke one of his plants.

"Why are you fading, Perry the Platypus?" Doof suddenly spoke up. Perry looked down to see himself starting to fade. He left the house quickly. The present Perry was still there. Perry pretty much pushed the present self inside, gave him a little platypus smile before he faded off.

* * *

><p>Phineas had no idea what to wear or do. He still couldn't believe Isabella had asked him on a date. He never thought she would like him. He did like her, but prefered no too reveal it too much. But now that he thought over it, he kinda realized some of the hints she may have given him.<p>

He felt terrible for her. His stupid head always saying, she's cute, but you guys will only be friends. Him being oblivious to her little moves. And he even realized the fact that he was ignoring her in Paris. Phineas felt angry at himself. But he remembered that he would be going on a date with her and he grew happier.

He decided just to look normal and he kept his blue cargo shorts and orange and white striped shirt, but he threw a hoodie over them He played with his hair a bit then sat down. It was only 5. 2 hours to do. For once, he had no idea what he was going to do.

Ferb was out too find this girl he met. Vanessa, he thought he'd said?

Buford and Baljeet were at some bully and nerd convention. Phineas didn't even know such thing existed.

Irving, well, that wouldn't happen.

His parents were out at some antique convention.

As for Candace, she was with Stacy. Going to see some concert or something.

Well, looks like he was stuck alone with boredom for sometime. Phineas turned the television on. The show 'Where are They Now?' was on.

"This episode features the One-Hit Wonder group, PFT also known as the Phineas and Ferb-Tones. The hit song Gitchee Gitchee Goo was the number 1 downloaded song in one day, beating Lindana's "I'm Lindana and I want to have fun!"."

Phineas smiled. He remembered that day he wrote the song. He got a little inspiration from Isabella.

Suddenly the lights went off. The T.V. was still on. Phineas got up. He was wondering if maybe Ferb got home early or someone else did.

A figure ran up to him. He couldn't see who. The guy pushed him down.

"Hey, what are you-!" Phineas was cut of to him duck taping his mouth. He had a rope and tied Phineas up. The person picked him up and shoved him into a closet.

"Good night Phineas." Before the closet was shut, he saw a flash of red hair.

* * *

><p>Isabella was nervous. She couldn't believe she was actually gonna go on a date with Phineas. She checked the time. It was almost 7. She ran to the mirror and fixed her hair one last time even though it was already perfectly straight. She decided she wouldn't change too much. She wore a little head band in her hair and she wore some earrings. She didn't change her outfit at all.<p>

The doorbell rang. Isabella let out a breath of air before answering it. She looked shocked at who she saw.

"Hello, Isabella."

**I feel kinda bad, as if this chapter wasn't worth the wait :/ But tell me what you think! **


	15. A little out of character

**Hmm not much to say. Next chapter :)**

Perry was confused. He saw another version of him, that version pretty much told him to wait outside, he went inside for a few minutes then when he came out he started fading.

He went inside though and Doof looked at him confused. "Perry the Platypus? I thought you left? You were also fading! Hm, maybe I need some glasses. Well now that I cleaned up your mes, here's the remember-inator! It-"

Doof was cut off to Perry already attacking him and pushing the remember-inator down the edge of his building.

"Wow. Well I guess I'm off to bed. Curse you Perry the Platypus." Doof said, then went off. Perry left the building to go back home.

* * *

><p>"Ferb, what are you doing here?" Isabella asked. She expected to see Phineas.<p>

"I saw Phineas being duck taped by another Phineas. I don't think you should trust him," Ferb said.

Isabella looked confused. "Um, okay? How could I not trust him? He's never let me down."

Ferb blinked. "Don't trust him."

Isabella was getting frustrated. "Ferb, just go home. I'm gonna go on my date, okay? Out of all the people I know, I thought you would trust your own brother."

Ferb was also getting mad. "But that's not him! It's a different Phineas!"

"Ferb! There is no other Phineas! I think your just jealous of him and you're making up excuses."

"Why would I want to be jealous of Phineas! There is no reason for me!"

"Wow, you talk a lot when you're mad. You're jealous because when you put a lot of effort into your daily projects and yet Phineas gets all the credit. Phineas gets the girls while you're alone-"

"Hey, I'm not really alone!"

"And finally, everyone listens to Phineas instead of you. You may not show your emotions Ferb, but I can sense them."

Ferb stayed quiet for a moment. He had nothing to say. Unfortunately, he knew that was true. He always had felt jealous of all those things. He looked at Isabella. She was a very beautiful girl. He honestly felt a tiny bit jealous that she liked Phineas, but he never really showed it. He preferred Vanessa though. in fact, he rarely showed many emotions.

He went to Isabella and gave her a little kiss on her cheek then left. Isabella looked surprised but didn't say anything. She closed the door, feeling guilty about her words to Ferb.

* * *

><p>Phineas sat in the closet all duck taped and tied up. Who was that and how would he get out? That's when he remembered. This was just like the tower him and Ferb built. He played around with the rope with his free hands and eventually got out. He ripped the duck tape off his mouth and then ran outside to Isabella's house.<p>

Then he saw something that made himself stop in his tracks. Another guy holding Isabella's hand.

Himself.

* * *

><p>Isabella was blushing furiously as Phineas was holding his hand. He hoped that Phineas wouldn't notice. She started shivering. It was pretty cold noticed.<p>

"You look cold. Here, wear my hoodie," he said, putting it around Isabella. She started blushing even more.

Once they got to the movies, Phineas paid for both of them and even bought her popcorn and pop. Even though Isabella had money.

As the two sat down and relaxed into the movie, Phineas put his arm around her. Isabella started feeling a little strange. Somehow, it didn't really seem like Phineas to act like this. Maybe Ferb was right?

No. Of course not. That was just crazy.

"So, Isabella. You look pretty hot tonight" Phineas said.

"Oh, um thanks." She said, feeling weird.

"You liking the movie?"

"Of course!" Isabella said, even though she wasn't even paying attention.

"You don't seem to be even paying attention to it," Phineas commented. Jeez, he notices these things but not my feelings for him? Isabella thought.

But she smiled at him. "You're right. I'm not paying attention."

Phineas smiled. "Okay, well I know what else we can do."

Isabella felt more uncomfortable. "Um..what?"

"This." And then he pulled Isabella into a kiss. Isabella returned it eagerly. It lasted a few seconds and then Phineas placed his hand on her breast. Isabella felt very wrong. She pulled his hand off.

"Phineas, what are you doing? You aren't usually like this!"

"You like this don't you? I mean I'm paying as much attention to you." Phineas said, smirking.

Isabella grew angry. "No I don't like this! You aren't acting appropriate! We're ten years old!"

"Doesn't mean I have to act like I'm 10."

"Um, it kinda does! Why are you acting like this Phineas?" Isabella shouted. Then she realized all the people in the audience were watching them, not the movie.

"Because he isn't me." Isabella turned around to see Phineas.

"What's going on!" Isabella said. The second dimension Phineas smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to change the future, and this boy is getting in my way! But not for long." smiled at Phineas and shot him with a gun.

**Phineas was really OOC. I know this chapter seemed kind of, off topic, but trust me, I'll make the next chapter better. Review.**


	16. Trapped

**Getting into the Christmas spirit, might write a Phineas and Ferb Christmas kind of story? If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them! Here's the next chapter :)**

Isabella's eyes went wide open and she ran over to Phineas who was down on the ground. "Phineas!" She turned angrily to Alt. Phineas ."What did you shoot him with that gun!"

Alt. Phineas smiled. "This? It's not a gun. It's just a Sleep-Inator. It let's him sleep peacefully for as long as I need to."

Isabella narrowed her eyes. "And how long is that gonna be for?"

Phineas gave a smile to her. "Oh, I don't know..another 30-80 years? But while we're at it I should probably put everyone in this theater to sleep too.." And with that, he shot everyone in the theater with it. Except for Isabella. "And you can come with me."

* * *

><p>Isabella sat angrily in the back of the car was driving. It was not that she wanted to go to wherever he was taking her. He force her. And why was he driving anyways? Wasn't he a little young too? And why wasn't any police coming? Oh, that's right. He was shooting them with the sleep-inator.<p>

"We're here." Phineas said. Isabella looked out. It was just a dark alley. She started getting even more worried. Phineas took out a little device and it opened a portal. Isabella got out of the car. Although she was still quite angry at Phineas, she was curious.

"Remember this?" He asked her, pointing to the portal.

Isabella shook her head. "No. No I don't."

Phineas had a little bit of confusion on his face but he shook it off. "Well, you will soon." He took her hand and she let go instantly.

Phineas turned to her with a look of frustration. Isabella stood there stubbornly. "I'm not going there with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you!" Isabella said. She turned away and was about to run when Phineas grabbed her arm tightly and brought her close to his face.

"You will do as I say, or you will be killed. I have the power to do that you know," He said, calmly but with coldness in his voice. Isabella was frightened and nodded.

Still holding her hand, Phineas took her into the second dimension. Isabella looked around curiously. It was...different. She didn't know if she liked it or not. It was certainly more darker. Why did Phineas want to take her here?

She didn't realize where exactly she was going until Phineas pushed her on this chair. It started moving and a little tune came on.

_He's Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof Doof_  
><em>Bask in his glory<em>  
><em>Kneel at his feet<em>  
><em>You're in for such a treat<em>  
><em>He's Doofenshmirtz!<em>

Phineas looked disgusted at the tune. Isabella thought it was catchy. Then she came face to face with an old guy. With an eye patch. He certainly wasn't attractive. She turned to Phineas who just smiled at the man.

"Hello, Father. I've brought a girl here. Her name is Isabella and she is from the first dimension."

"Oh, hello! What do you think of this place? Is she your girlfriend, Phineas?" The man asked Phineas.

Phineas smiled at his question. "Not yet."

Isabella couldn't help but spat out,"Not in a million years."

Phineas ignored her comment. "Father, have you ever thought of taking over the First Dimension Tri-State Area again?"

"No, why?" The man said.

"Because, I think we should."

The man narrowed his eyes. "And hurt this young lady's family? By the way what's your name honey?"

Isabella got irritated at him calling her, honey. "Isabella."

"Ah. My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Pleasure to meet you," he said sticking his hand out.

Isabella recognized that name. And usually in fan fictions like these, she would remember everything about the movie. But in this fan fiction she didn't! Why? Because it's cliche!

Instead Isabella said, "Nice to meet you too."

Phineas was getting frustrated. "You know what? I shouldn't even bother." Isabella's face lit up.

"You're gonna give up?"

Phineas gave a laugh at her answer and Isabella's face feel. "What? Of course not. I'm just going to shoot my dad with the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator!"

* * *

><p><em>Phineas's head.<em>

There he was building the most amazing amusement park ever. There was something for everyone. Candace yelling at the boys, although he never knew why. Perry suddenly appearing. Ferb saying something. Then isabella came up to him.

"Oh, Phineas! This was the best day ever! I love you!" And she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Isabella! Will you marry me?" He said.

"Yes! Yes I will!" She screamed.

Phineas smiled. How amazing was this day? He had always dreamed...

Wait a second. This wasn't real. He couldn't marry a girl at 10 years old. Plus, the amusement park hadn't disappeared yet! And Mom and Dad came home to see it! What was going on?

"Hello? I would really like to get out of this dream now! Hello? Hello?" Phineas started panicking. He was trapped inside a dream. And who knows when he would get out?


	17. Stalling Phineas

**Nothing to say. Next chapter.**

Before Doofenshmirtz could react, he was hit by the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. He blinked and there was a moment of silence. Isabella was praying that it would fail. Phineas was praying that it'd work. Then Doof gave an evil smile.

"Let's take over the Tri-State Area." he said.

Isabella was panicking. She couldn't let them take over there Tri-State idea formed in her head. _Forgive me Phineas._ she thought.

"Um, Phineas. Before you take over our Tri-State Area..why don't we go for a..date?" She asked, putting on a sweet smile.

Phineas narrowed his eyes. "Are you playing with me? Or are you sincere."

Isabella had second thoughts, but pushed them away. " Um, how could I lie? You're just so evil and cute and there's something about those eyes I really like."

Phineas's eyes lit up. "Well, alright. Father, we'll save that idea for tomorrow, okay? I've got a date with a hot lady."

Isabella put on a smile, but didn't mean it. She had a plan in her head. If Phineas couldn't stop them, then there's someone else who could.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, there she was. They sat together in a restaurant. Phineas had said that it was the best one in the Tri-State Area. If this was the best one, she'd hate to see the worst one.<p>

Phineas was talking, but Isabella wasn't paying attention. She had to get a way to talk to a certain someone.

"Oh, Phineas. I hate to interrupt you, but I have to go to the washroom. I'll be back in just a moment my love." She said, tickled his chin and gave him a flirty look. Phineas just smiled back.

When she got into the bathroom she let out a small chuckle. Man, she was good at acting. She took out her cell phone and dialed Ferb's number, crossing her fingers that he would answer.

"Hello?" came from her phone. It was Ferb and his British accent.

Isabella let out a sigh of relief. "Ferb! It's me, Isabella. I'm trapped in a different dimension by another Phineas. Really hard to explain. But just listen to me. Build an Other Dimension Inator. Please! And quick."

There was a moment of silence. "Ferb? Are you still there?"

Isabella was about ready to hang up in defeat when she heard his voice. "Alright. I'll build it quick."

"Thanks Ferb!" Isabella's heart pounded with happiness. Now all she had to do was stall Phineas.

Little did she know, someone had heard her conversation with Ferb, and was gonna stop it from happening.

* * *

><p><em>Phineas's head. <em>

He sat there in sadness. He was trapped inside this dream. He looked round and saw all the kids enjoying themselves. Even his parents were on a ride. Candace was with Jeremy on a Tunnel of Love. Why did he build that, anyways?

"Phineas, what's wrong?" Isabella came up to him. He sighed.

"Because you're not real! None of this is real! I'm sitting here in this dream! And I want to get out!" Phineas snapped angrily. Isabella didn't seem to take notice.

"You know what will make you feel better? A kiss from me!" She said, leaning close to him. Phineas backed away.

"No! Not from you! From the real Isabella, sure. But you're just something..fake. I bet if I slapped you, my hand would go right through you!" He yelled at her. He felt bad for yelling, but when he realized that she wouldn't even get mad, he didn't care.

"Well, slap me then!" Isabella said happily.

Phineas looked at her. "Are you an idiot?"

"Yes, yes I am!" she giggled. Phineas sighed once again. This was gonna be a long dream...

* * *

><p>Isabella (the real one) was sitting with Phineas. She was growing anxious. Where was Ferb? She was running out of ways to stall Phineas.<p>

"So Isabella...this date has been lovely but we should get ready to take over your Tri-State Area." Phineas got up. Isabella panicked.

"NO!" Phineas looked over at her curiously. "I mean..we should take a look at the stores for um Christmas gifts!" Isabella blurted.

Phineas looked confused. "It's in the middle of summer?"

Isabella mentally slapped herself. "Well..you know. Never too early to start buying gifts!" She put on a big smile, waiting for his answer.

"Um, okay. I guess you have a point."

They went outside to see something Isabella did not expect to see. Ferb down on the ground with blood all over him.

**Cliffhanger! And you guys are probably gonna kill me now...*sigh* Review!**


	18. End of evil

**Well, I got a lot of people hating me. Feeling the love guys -_-. But I deserve it! Here is the next chapter. **

Isabella looked at him in terror. She felt tears come to her eyes. Ferb couldn't be dead. She remembered him coming to her house earlier that day and warning her about Phineas. She didn't believe him. She wished she could go back and change that. Maybe none of this would have happened.

Her tears fell on Ferb's shirt. She felt a hand go on her back. She felt anger come to her. Isabella turned around and saw Phineas.

"YOU! You probably did this! Why! He didn't deserve this! What is wrong with you? What the heck is wrong with you!" Isabella yelled at him. She was crying and still had face that would make any guy back off. And that's what Phineas did.

"Please don't yell at me! It wasn't me, I swear! I would never kill Ferb!" He said, sounding firm yet scared.

It was kind of rare for her to be this upset, but she pulled up and close enough that their noses touched. "Listen up punk, I decided to give you a chance but you blew it. Killing my Ferb? You know what? Your Ferb would probably be ashamed at you. Not just Ferb, your entire family would be if they knew what you were doing! Please Phineas! Even if you aren't the Phineas Flynn I love, you are still a Phineas and I know very damn well that you aren't usually like this. Turn back to normal! Not for me, but for the sake of everyone's lives! Especially your Ferb."

Isabella let go of him and felt slightly dizzy. Her mother would not be proud of her swearing, if she ever saw her mother again...

Phineas was shocked. He underestimated this first dimension girl. And her words about Ferb were true. He had no idea what he was doing. He was starting to feel ashamed, the effects of the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator actually fading off. He even felt ashamed about treating Isabella like this, he wasn't supposed to be with her. It was first dimension Phineas. And he knew what he had to do.

"Isabella.." he whispered, not trying to make her yell at him. This time Isabella just sighed.

"What?" She asked, her calm voice once again yet a hint of coldness.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><em>Phineas's head. <em>

Phineas was getting annoyed. Isabella would not leave him alone. He finally ran into a random guys washroom and just stayed there. Man, if only he could build something to get out of this dream, but he couldn't because..well it was just a dream.

"Oh, Phineas my love! You can stay there all you want but when you come out, I'll be waiting!" Isabella said.

Phineas was officially scared. He calmed down. All he wanted was to wake up, but he for once didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't me Isabella. I don't even know what came over me. I didn't want to be evil, I just...okay what happened was I came from the future. But by future I mean an alternate day. Things would have been more worse then this. i got zapped by the Turn Everything Evil-Inator...And it's fading off. Because of you. You're a really strong girl Isabella. Phineas, he's a lucky guy." Phineas said. He held his breath, waiting for Isabella's reaction.<p>

She gave him a little hug. "I didn't think it would be you. I just needed to take my anger out on someone. And since your evil is almost gone, let's go and change your dad back! And wake Phineas up! And bring Ferb along."

Phineas looked down. "Yeah um..I kinda can't change my dad back. Phineas is stuck in that dream forever and I...I think Ferb is dead."

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that this is short. And that Ferb is officially dead. But Phineas isn't evil no more :D**

***Dodges tomatoes being thrown***

**Okay I guess that wasn't worth enough. I promise to make the next chapter longer! Review? Or you can just throw more tomatoes at me..**


	19. wake up!

**Oh gosh, I guess Ferb is a huge favorite! I got so much rotten fruit on me, 5 showers wasn't enough ;) But seriously, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it :) **

Isabella and Phineas sat there in silence looking down at Ferb. Then Isabella broke it. "How come, nobody saw what happened? Like everybody here is just walking mindlessly as if nothing ever happened?"

Phineas thought about it for a second. "That is strange. Like even here, people would do something. I mean there's no way people could just act like nothi-."

Isabella looked worried. "What? What's wrong?"

"I think I know what happened."

"What?"

"My dad."

* * *

><p>Doof smiled as he listened to the kids. He had put a little chip on the two kids backs without them knowing. He listened to Isabella's entire conversation with Ferb and quickly prepared a Ignore-Inator. He had zapped everyone in town but those two with it so that they would ignore them. And surprisingly, he still had enough time to kill Ferb.<p>

Those two kids were idiots. Now that he was able to learn every thing they said, he could plan everything before they started. They were no match for him.

* * *

><p>Isabella realized that it was possible for Doofenshmirtz to do that. he was of course evil now. Why didn't she think of that? Then an idea came to her head.<p>

"Phineas. We're going back to the first dimension. I've got a plan." She said smiling.

Phineas looked confused. "Why?"

"Just trust me! You still have the Other Dimension-Inator, right?"

"Um...yes I do."

Isabella grinned. "Phineas I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

><p><em>Phineas's head. <em>

Phineas finally left the washroom. He saw no sign of Isabella. Ferb came right up to him.

"Ferb! Please say you're acting normal!" Phineas asked, hoping he wouldn't be saying crazy things.

"Phineas, you're gonna be saved by Isabella and the alternate Phineas."

Phineas sighed. His own brother was going crazy too. He doubted that other Phineas would save him. After what he was doing...

Phineas continued walking. Isabella was not in sight. He sighed in relief. He looked around. his mother and Dad were on the Ferris Wheel. Ferb was on the Roller Coaster-how did he get there so fast? Candace was in some Tunnel of Love with Jeremy...wasn't she yelling at him a few minutes ago?

_"Phineas! Wake up!" _

Oh no..now he was hallucinating. where was this dream going?

_"Phineas! Seriously! Please wake up!"_

It was Isabella's voice. And it was clear.

_"I've got an idea." _

Phineas heard a voice that sounded like himself.

_"Ok Phineas. You can't wake up now? Well this outta do the trick!" _

Phineas felt something on his lips. Then he realized someone was kissing him. Isabella!

Phineas's eyes shot right open.

**Sorry for the long wait and this probably wasn't even worth it. But, I'll try from here on to cut down on the Phinbella and add more action. And Ferb will come alive I promise. I hope I haven't said too much. Review!**


	20. Secret revealed again

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Had some writer's block and was busy writing my other story. If you're interested, go check it out! It's called Truth or Dare with Phineas and Ferb. Enough of me talking, here's the chapter! **

Isabella let go of Phineas as soon as his eyes opened. She looked a little worried at how he'd react.

Phineas was in shock. He knew now that Isabella liked him, but still. He never thought Isabella had the guts to kiss him. "Isabella!"

"Look, Phineas. I'll explain everything later. Just come with us there's not much time!" Isabella said, helping him up.

"Come where? And why isn't there much time? What happened while I was asleep? And why is that Phineas helping you? Isn't he evil?" Phineas kept asking.

"Phineas, I said I'll explain later, just come before-" Isabella said, stopping abruptly.

"What? What is-" Phineas said then realized what she was looking at.

It was the second dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>Perry was sleeping happily in his little bed when he heard a noise.<p>

_Uh oh, uh oh. _

Perry looked at his watch to see Major Monogram staring back at him.

"Uh oh Agent P. It seems the evil 2nd dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz has somehow made his way into our dimension and from our sources, he is trying once more to take over our Tri-State Area. He was last seen at the theater. You've got to stop him Agent P!"

Perry put on his fedora and went outside and rode his scooter towards the theater. The moment he got there he realized who else was there.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas said happily walking towards the mammal.<p>

"SHUT UP!" Doofenshmirtz said, causing Phineas to walk back. "You stupid little kids have been getting in my way of trying to take over your Tri-State Area. And now you bring a secret agent to your help? Well that's not gonna work!"

Phineas 2 who had kept quiet this whole time spoke up. "Actually Father, they don't remember anything from that day. They don't remember our dimension, the battle..or the fact that their pets are secret agents."

While Phineas heard his other dimension self say this he looked over at Perry who was wearing a fedora. He thought it was just a fashion statement but now he wasn't too sure.

Perry remembered what happened last time and he knew what he had to do.

"WHAT DO YOU MAN THEY DON'T REMEMBER! IT WAS SUCH A HUGE DAY, HOW COULD THEY NOT REMEMBER?" Doofenshmirtz yelled. At that moment Perry attacked him knocking him out.

_Perry! _random female voices sang.

Phineas looked disappointed. "So it's true. You are a secret agent. Why did you never tell us? Me and Ferb trusted you, but I guess you never trusted us. Where's Ferb anyways?"

Isabella and Phineas 2 looked at each before Phineas 2 spoke. "Your brother...he's dead."

Phineas pinned down Phineas 2 before he knew it. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY STEP-BROTHER!"

Isabella got Phineas off. "Look, we need to get to museum quickly. It wasn't Phineas 2, it was Doofenshmirtz. We're going back in time to fix this. Phineas 2 will go to the second dimension to make sure that Doofenshmirtz wouldn't be evil and you and me are just gonna try and avoid some ray. Perry has to try and defeat the ray and yeah."

Phineas looked confused. "Wait, you knew Perry was a secret agent?"

Isabella sighed." I don't remember that day when we first found out he was a secret agent like Phineas 2 said, but I found Pinky and Perry going together to the agency. I never told anyone because I wasn't sure what would happen. Anyways, we need to go before Doofenshmirtz wakes up!"

* * *

><p>The kids got to the museum on Perry's scooter, which surprisingly got all of them in. On the way Isabella explained everything to Phineas. Phineas was still angry with Perry and didn't say a word to him.<p>

They ran inside to the time machine.

"Phineas, quick! Do you have your toolbox?" Isabella asked.

"No need! It's still working!"

"Then let's go!" Phineas 2 said.

"Hold it right there!" The kids saw Heinz Doofenshmirtz coming towards them.

"Phineas! Quick, let's go!" Isabella said urgently.

Phineas pulled the lever and into the past they went just before Doofenshmirtz could reach them.

**There you go, they're going back in time. We're getting close to the end, ladies and gentlemen. Review please :)**


	21. The end

The kids and the platypus were silent for a moment and then got out of the machine. They were in the museum from the day before.

"Okay, so Phineas you have the Other Dimension-inator, so you go back to there to prevent Doofenshmirtz from becoming evil. Me and Phineas will prevent ourselves from being hit by that ray, while Perry defeats our dimension Doofenshmirtz. We shouldn't fail! Let's go!" Isabella said. She was determined to not fail.

The gang split up.

* * *

><p>Phineas 2 opened the Other Diimension-Inator. He ran through the streets and up to his father's apartment. He saw his past self ready to enter and he pushed him down.<p>

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked and Phineas just told him to shut up and stay there.

Phineas came inside and saw Platyborg coming in and about to trip over the plant. He ran forward and pushed the plant out of the way. Platyborg stopped then went around him. Phineas sighed with relief. Now for part 2.

"Hello Father. I bought you a gift," Phineas said.

"Oh really? What is it?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

Phineas brought out another toy train. "It's a un-breakable toy train. Just in case your Choo-Choo ever breaks, you've got another one. And this one will never break!"

Doofenshmirtz smiled. "How thoughtful of you! Thank you, son."

"No problem," Phineas said smiling back.

* * *

><p>Perry went up to Doofenshmirtz's house and went inside. Surprisingly, his past self wasn't here yet.<p>

"Ahh, Perry the Platypus! I was expecting you a bit later. But whatever. Behold! The Remember-Inator! It-" Doofenshmirtz was cut of to Perry attacking him. Perry quickly dissesembled the Inator and then threw it down the edge. No rays were shot this time to Perry's relief.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said as Perry left on his glider.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella kept a watch on their past selves. They saw no ray coming.<p>

"So, uh when do we know if we saved the future?" Phineas asked.

"We fade," Isabella said.

"Oh, there you are Perry," Past Phineas said. Ferb smiled.

"Isabella! You're fading!" Phineas said.

"You are too!" Isabella said.

"Well, atleast we know we saved time," Phineas said. "Oh and Isabella?"

"Yes, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"I love you."

Isabella gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry it took so long to figure it out. I'm still young."

"It's alright Phineas." Isabella said, pulling him into a hug as they faded away.

* * *

><p>Perry smiled as he slept that night. What a day! Who knows what'll happen next? For now his secret is safe. Let's hope it doesn't happen once more.<p>

**THE END.**


End file.
